


Rolling down hill

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: Roxanne's got a little problem, and everything seems to be making it worse.  When Megamind catches her dealing with it, things get... Interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> K, this is my first time posting. Got the base idea from a writing prompt I stumbled over, don't even remember the wording of the prompt but it was something along the lines of "Megamind catches Roxanne in her underwear". But after I saw it it stuck in my head... then my husband teased me into a tizzy on our way to drop him at work... So I guess enjoy what happens when my hubs teases me into a fit. Not sure if this is "mature" or "explicit" cus... I mean it's not particularly graphic... but it's certainly adult. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for my excessive ellipses, it's how I translate a mental or verbal pause, and how I indicate that something is being cut off if someone's being interrupted. So there's way too many of them, I promise I tried to cut as many out as I could. My editing is kinda poop, so yea.

It'd been an accident. The whole thing that started this ball of wax, this snowball rolling down hill. Well really it'd been a series of small mistakes that balled into one, large intense accident. It was routine really. She'd long since stopped being actually afraid of what bullshit he put her in. Yea yea, you've got gators in the pit... below the chair I'm firmly strapped into and that is bolted to the floor in no uncertain terms. Oh nooooo... There's a drill on an arm pointed at my head... but the hydraulic that pushes it closer to my head? Already maxed out, it literally can't go any closer to my head. I'd honestly have to move my head into it for it to hurt me. Damn good thing for him I'm not suicidal really. She'd taken to calling him “Blue” in her head, but Megamind had chosen his name and she respected that. Just like he respected the fact that she'd prefer he not call her by her first name while they were doing things like this. She scoffed at herself, “Things like this” made it sound like he'd be giving her a social call where she'd call him Blue and he'd call her Roxie like Wayne did. If only those two would cut the crap, fighting over her like a damn pair of dogs over a chew toy.

When was it? It was months ago now wasn't it? Probably 4 kidnappings ago? It was still winter then and bless Metro Man, he tried. Wayne really did try, but when it came down to it, if Blue kidnapped her, she wasn't really in danger. She'd told her long time friend that if a real emergency came up, she was not to be his priority. Thank God he'd listened but it'd been the first little mistake that had started this little problem of hers. Either that, or the fact that Blue had decided to put his latest satellite lair under the lake. The lair was always damp and cold but it was chillier than normal due to them being under the icy water. A group of unusual circumstances had allowed a barge to bottom out on the top of the dome, albeit temporarily. A storm mixed with an unusually low tide got the water low enough between the waves for just a fraction of a second. The same storm had pushed the barge off course had put it over the dome at exactly the wrong moment. The crack had appeared above her, almost directly above her instead of absolutely anywhere else. Frigid, nearly frozen water had splashed down on her, soaking her to her already chilled skin. It was the first time in years of this little farce that she'd actually been afraid. And she could tell it was the first time in a long time that Blue had been scared of anything other than a beating. Green eyes like saucers, she could see in the cold crystalline clarity of being under a flow of frigid water, he was ticking through the steps he had to take to ensure she would survive. It made her heart skip a beat, beyond what the chill was trying to do to her.

Fail safes kicked in, Minion was running, screaming in his shock, trying to get Megamind to safety but Blue had grit his teeth and calmed the fish with a single shout, the fish followed instructions, ripping the chair off it's moorings and bringing her to the now raised section of floor. In a flash there was another smaller dome around them and her teeth chattered so loudly she almost couldn't hear what they were saying over the racket. “Heat blanket!” The fish hissed in response and lamented in his tank. “SIR! It was in the other safety bubble! You closed it before I could...” Their conversation continued over her as things became more difficult for her to concentrate on. “The heater! Make sure it's working Minion! We need to raise her core temperature!” With a short yes sir the gorilla suited fish took the distance in two simple strides. Blue was untying her and she shook her head to try and clear it. “Miss Ritchi, I'm sorry, this is... Going to be awkward, but needed.” She shook violently when she was able to wrap her own cold arms around herself, reflexively trying to warm herself. He was pulling his gloves off and she watched the motion with shivering interest, his hands were... so normal. She'd always wondered if he wore gloves to cover claws or some such, maybe inhuman fingers with too many joints but they were just... hands. Slender, neatly manicured, hands. 

OH GOD THEY WERE WARM! She took a sharp intake of breath when he touched her bleached out skin, shocked at how warm he felt. “Heated suit? Did we pack it?!” He snapped across her, not realizing she'd stiffened at his amazingly warm hands. When did she get on the floor? He was kneeling over her, holding her as he tried to find something to warm her with. “The heater isn't kicking up yet! It's... It's warming up. If we start it now, maybe...” Blue snapped back. “It'll blow cold air across her! NO! Dammit.” Her eyes fluttered at him cursing, even if it was a mild curse. He never swore. “Sir, her lips match you! We have to...” Suddenly he was shifting, pulling at his clothes, and hers. She tried to shriek, but only a tiny noise of shock left her. The cape and rubberized top of his suit were discarded so quickly she didn't know how he'd done it without dropping her the rest of the way to the floor. Thin blue arms unzipped her dress. “No time for propriety, I'm afraid, Miss Ritchi...” She fought him weakly and he looked... Pained? When he got the top of her dress down and off her he suddenly crushed her to his chest with strength she'd always guessed he had but had never seen. Her body wracked violently at the sudden heat applied to her torso. Minion was there, right behind her, pulling the sopping wet dress off over her legs then wrapping her in the discarded cloak. 

He was so damn warm. she turned into him, shivering, her arms crushed against her sides as Minion and Megamind had a hushed conversation. Blue was shivering now too, but much less violently than she. “Sir?” The fish questioned. “I'm fine Minion. We have to raise her core temperature. This is the only way until the heat kicks back in.” The creature behind her fidgeted anxiously. “Why isn't he here yet?” She felt the need to touch more of him, to siphon more heat from him. She turned her face towards him, greedily warming her nose on the hollow of his shoulder, right at the base of his neck. Her arms moved stiffly, one of them able to wrap around his back to touch the still hot skin there. When her other arm moved to join the first she realized that wrist was between his legs when it slid up the inside of his thigh and across his pelvis. He gasped and jolted backwards, his shoulders pulling forward while his head and his hips pulled away from the offending hand. The same motion caused her to reach out to catch herself, planting her hand exactly where his actions had tried to avoid her touching. Something twisted and moved under her hand and he shuddered from something that wasn't cold, curling forward again and turning his head away from her very pointedly, not allowing her to see his face. His body temperature spiked drastically and she couldn't help but slide her hand up to his thin waist. A blush burned her cheeks but she tried to pull him back to her. 

“Sir?! Are you ok?” She could hear the frantic voice over her shoulder, like the fish expected that she had stabbed him, as she whined a soft apology at him. “Sorry... I didn't... Please... Cold...” As if to prove her point her body was wracked by violent shivers again as he let out a ragged sigh, pressing himself against her again now that the offending hand was removed from his groin. “Miss Ritchi... Could you move yo... your head please?” Her eyes opened into the expanse of blue skin at the slightly distant voice, she hadn't remembered closing her eyes. “Minion!” The scolding tone sounded almost as if she was discovering something because the fish had asked her to move. Her slowly warming lips brushed the skin as she turned and he heated yet further. She could feel his whole body tense like a piano wire. She tried to apologize again but only exhaled onto his throat while her lips moved against the skin trying to form the word. She was so damn tired! It felt like sleep was a really terrifying, bad idea. An almost bitter little moan escaped him and hit her brain. She was whispering into his throat, her lips were against his neck, she was almost naked, and she'd touched him... There... And that seemed to matter!! Her terrified thoughts were interrupted by a shrill noise in the small bubble like room as the heater informed them the massive coils had heated all the way. Slow heat washed over her whole body, not just the parts that were touching Blue. She relaxed, he relaxed, they split slowly, neither looking at the other as she wrapped herself in his cloak, covering her bare form, so many pieces of clothes but none of them covering.

“Get her dress dry. As soon as possible!” He sat on the floor, just inches away, not looking at her, still panting, shifting uncomfortably occasional. “I'd... Appreciate it... If we ignored this ever happened...” She whispered softly to him. “I mean, you seeing me... like this, and me... I'm sorry for...” She didn't even know what she was apologizing for but they were both so uncomfortable. She was feeling hot in ways that had nothing to do with them warming her from near hypothermia, and she wondered if he was feeling the same. “Please, Roxanne... Don't...” He was awkward at this whole talking to people as a person and not this persona he'd made himself. “Once your dress is... wearable again... We'll call Metro Mahn and escape...” She didn't know why she reached out and put her hand over his, but she did. “Thanks.” He nodded amicably as Minion held her dress over the now almost oppressively hot blower. “Any numbness? Tingling in fingers or toes? Oh! Your shoes! Are your toes ok?” He didn't look over at her but his eyes widened in terror. “I'm ok Megamind. My feet are fine.” She leaned forward, trying to catch his eye but he turned away, towards Minion. “What is taking you so long with that dress!?!” He hissed, finally and delicately pulling his hand out from under hers, snatching up his shirt again as he stood. She felt colder for the lack of contact. It was over so fast, she never got a chance to really actually thank them for their quick thinking when her life was actually in danger, though she guessed that might be insulting to them.

Ever since, the banter had excited her entirely too much. The memory of that vulnerable, frustrated, bitter moan chased her in her room. The memory of his skin, the lithe, impressive coils of his muscle, the soft tender throat under her lips, all of it flooded over her to the point of obsession in her quiet moments. The only thing for it was... What had Hal called it? Double clicking her mouse? Well no mater what you called it, she needed the release and every time, every single time since that day, her mind drifted to blue skin and soft fingers. She caught herself with a fetish for the familiar ropes, having to wear panty liners and thicker bras if she thought he might be coming for her. Stockholm’s, she told herself, it was common, but how to deal with it? Go to a doctor? Admit that she had started to dream in blue? Or just continue to self medicate when she got home? Buck into her own hands calling out the name he'd chosen for himself?

It wasn't all her imagination was it? His serious concern, his discomfort? Was he... attracted to her? No! It didn't matter! It just... it couldn't work. The kidnappings had been far less frequent the first month, they were still down in frequency but not as much any more. They were almost back to the biweekly trip to his lair. That first one back he'd shied away from some of the banter. It was always a bit flirty but he held back that first time until she started it. His pink cheeks darkened slightly before he shook it off and resumed their normal, mildly flirty banter. No, she couldn't go to a doctor about her little problem. And it was time for another session of self medication. Just thinking about Blue made her twist her thighs together under her desk. He was out again, she had to get this taken care of now... tonight... to avoid any awkwardness. All because of a few simple mistakes.

~~

“Sir are you sure that's a good idea??” The furrow on the small green brow was deep, worried. “Come now Fillet minion! This is your end of this, the decorating! And I need Miss Ritchi here soon, so get to work! Everything must be right this time!” Grumbling as Megamind got onto the hover bike, Minion went back to work. The large headed blue alien ripped out of there quickly, he had a great plan! And he wanted Roxanne to be there for it. It no longer felt quite like it had, she seemed so... Open? After what he and Minion called “The dome incident” where she'd... Oh boy, not down that road. He'd be squirming in his suit before he got across town if he thought about that. 

He had mixed emotions about that whole thing, which is why they didn't call it “The dome failure”. No it was decidedly an incident. It'd started off in failure, with iced water pouring over his link to the media, and his intense crush. He'd moved on his mind's orders alone for a long moment. Get her out of the water, dry her as much as possible, raise her core temperature. Yes, as he'd started taking her out of her dress, having shed his own shirt he'd almost panicked. She was fighting him, she thought so lowly of him that she thought he'd take advantage of her? NOW?! As quickly as was reasonable he had crushed her impossibly pale skin to his blue skinned chest. It wasn't until he felt her turn into him that he'd felt the first spike of desire fill him. The close cold skin held to his far warmer skin had caused his body to defy him, his control over himself slipped as she slid her arm around to his back but then... The flood gates opened and desire crashed on him like a title wave. She touched him.

He twisted against the very pleasurable, slender hand that landed on him when he jolted back, eyes wide with shock and panic. And it only got worse from there. Her lips touched his particularly sensitive neck making him thicken, and Minion certainly noticed his tension. It'd taken so much effort to bring himself back down from that lusty haze. Yes, he was infatuated with her. How could he stop himself? But they had a “work” relationship and she eventually asked that they never bring that whole incident up again which was fine with him. He certainly didn't need that kind of rejection in his life. Now he threw himself into impressing her, making the edifice of his contraptions even more fantastic, making sure his banter was particularly cutting, things like that. He knew he'd be shocking her this time, she thought he had just gotten out of prison, but they were a day behind! HA! Usually he'd have Minion get her but his friend hadn't been able to make everything adequately impressive in the time given and a few hours extra would benefit the fish greatly.

Not having the brute strength of his mechanical monstrosity, he would use shock to spring this trap! He went over the plan as he enacted it. Land on Roxanne's balcony, dehydrate the hover bike so nothing is out of the ordinary. Slip into her apartment, find a place to hide where he isn't disturbing anything and then when she gets home, pop out and use the knock out spray as she's shocked from his amazing abilities. He slid into the closet, leaving the sliding door ever so slightly open, just like it'd been when he came in. If her schedule held true he only had minutes to wait! He heard her front door open and her muttering to herself. The sound of her kicking her shoes off in a hurry should have tipped him off that something was odd but he could hear her walking closer briskly. The little moan as she ran her hands over her own, bare neck drew his eyes to her through the crack. WHERE WAS HER SHIRT?!?!

He watched in something like shocked horror as her hand fell from her neck to the zipper at her hip, helping to push the skirt and then the nylons down. She bit her lip as she sat back up on the end of her bed, running her hands over her own, nearly bare breasts. This was wrong! He couldn't peep on her like this! He had to burst out now! That way it couldn't get any worse! A little moan and a flop forced him to peer out and see her hand sliding down into her panties, laying on her back now. His body rebelled against the calm he tried to inflict on himself. No! She was probably thinking about Metro Mush for brains! What could he do?! It'd already gone from bad to worse! A long “Mmmmmm”caught his attention but he didn't dare look, just closed his eyes, biting his lower lip trying to block the sound and images out of his mind. “Oh god... Yes... Blue!” His heart stopped. It plummeted to the first floor of the building, standing on the top floor. No... He hadn't heard that right?! It wasn't possible. His body disagreed with him uncomfortable against the tight confines of his pants. “Harder! Meee.... Mega.... Mind....” She panted loudly, clearly not aware of him he bit the first knuckle of his fisted hand, trying to stifle the desire that her voice was fostering. He was right before, he needed to get this finished as soon as possible.

Defeated before he even started. He slid the door and the noise turned her into a flair of flailing limbs trying to cover herself. “SHIT! FUCK!” She cursed as he walked out, his eyes pointedly turned away from her. “Oh God! No!” She let out in a harsh whisper, looking across her bed at him, blanket pulled haphazardly across her nudity. His eyes flickered to where he knew her face was. “Rox... Miss Ritchi...” He tried to apologize for the intrusion, he never would have thought this might be a problem. “You were... There. You... Heard?” She questioned and he winced, gripping his own elbow as his shoulders hunched in. “I heard everything.” Her hand slid over her mouth in her wide eyed fear. He took a step towards the door to her room but she jolted, towards it not away from him. He held his hands out defensively, his brow furrowed and his eyes closed, trying to let her do what she needed to. “Megamind...” She started but seemed to loose her nerve as his eyes opened again at her. “Roxanne... I'm sorry. I didn't... I thought...” He gestured helplessly and then began to pace. She stepped towards him and he startled, backing away from her. Her lips started to form another platitude but his hand snapped out, pointing to her bed. “Whatever you were... Imagining... it's not Me.” The words seemed to hollow him out. “What do you mean?” She questioned, finally able to hold his eyes for a moment. Pain flooded his bright eyes as a bitter frown creased his large expressive face. “I'm not a human. I possess roughly similar physiology” Her lower lip pulled between her teeth. She had no idea who impossibly sexy her lips were and he let his cape fall over him just in case.

“But the rest of you...” He huffed angrily. “Yes, Metro Mahn and I are both very very similar to humans. With most of our bodies being... equivalent... to human physiology... I can't speak for him but...” He broke off, nearly in tears as she'd moved closer, she could have touched him but she didn't reach for him as she spoke. “But... I felt...” He finally tore his eyes away from her and looked down at the floor to his left, his bitter frown deepened sharply. “My alien anatomy. Dissimilar if analogous.” Any lust he might have felt had long since fallen away and a sour mood filled him. The tiny titter from her drew his eyes back to her, disbelieving that she'd giggle at this. “So... rod a into slot b?” The embarrassed little smile she had on her face shocked him. She was actually asking this question?? The brittle hold he had on his emotions slipped and they raged back and forth. Shock, embarrassment, and disgust warred within him, clashing wildly. “Roxanne?” He questioned in disbelief, not wanting to divulge anything and trying to clamp down on the roil of emotion he felt when her eyes turned pleading.

“I'm not asking for show and tell... Just... a confirmation.” She said quietly, trying to encourage him. “But... Metro Mahn... Why were you even...” It was her turn to let her eyes slide away, the blanket slipping more now and she'd managed to get nearly into his arms. “We're not... He's not my type and I'm not his.” He hissed back at her, anger joining the mix. “And I am?! Impossible!” before he could turn and walk away like he'd planned to her hand ran along the inside of his wrist. “I thought you... we were... Both interested...” The words sounded tiny and frail, like turning to face her would shatter them in the air. “I kidnap you. There's no way... You shouldn't...” “But I do.” The whisper stopped everything in him dead cold. The blanket slipped away from her bust, coming to a stop on her thick hips. He tensed, having caught the motion out of the corner of his eye. She hissed quietly, her fingers wrapping around his wrist tightly and her other hand sliding inside his collar, up his neck to his jaw to turn his head. The tender but forceful fingers sent a shudder up his spine. His breath caught and his eyes rolled up into his head, eyelids fluttering as she turned his suddenly tilted back head. A delicate, wanton, noise escaped her as the shudder subsided and his eyes came to rest on her again. The want in her eyes was too much to bare. He turned his head away from her hand and grabbed that shoulder.

Roxanne was quick. He had to remember that. Even thought he forgot sometimes he had to remember that she was quick in all things. As he tried to hold her at bay she slid her shoulder in and turned her face into his exposed neck, lips landing on the tendon below his jaw. Perfect teeth slid harmlessly over his throat and he bit his lip, tilting his head back at the sensation. His free hand wrapped around her, forgetting anything else that it might have needed to do. She was incredible, like she knew exactly how to turn his oversized brain into mush. Fully clothed he felt more exposed than ever and wearing nothing but her underwear she was bold and forward. 

Damn her.

No amount of logical thinking was going to save him. He'd have never crossed that line, the line of professionalism between them. He would have never touched her in a way that displayed how much he wanted her, or taken advantage of the way he could over power her. She was going to drag him down into this with her misguided lust. And he was going to let her. Hell, he was quickly forgetting why it was he was resisting even while thinking about how he should be resisting!! 

The hand that had been holding her at bay had turned to a gripping caress, when she panted against his throat he turned his head into her throat and took his turn at lustily exploring tender flesh. He was rewarded with a staccato breath being pulled into her as she turned her head away, giving him access to greater expanses of her skin. Trembling fingers touched the back of his skull, encouraging him as he turned more viciously into her throat. Anger and need an uneasy mix in him as he made her throat go from peach to pink. He took in the scent of her and exhaled against the dampened flesh. The air was sucked right back in as her hips pressed forward against his. She offered, she tempted, she called to him, all with her body, her now almost totally exposed, beautiful body. He fought to remain in control of his actions again as he was flooded with the desire to throw her backwards onto her bed and ravish her. He throbbed and squirmed inside his pants, his body screaming for him to throw caution to the wind.

~~

As mistakes go, this one blew up particularly spectacularly. So why did some part of her feel relieved? When he went to leave she should have let him go. She also should be afraid of being kidnapped but she wasn't. Hell he was there to kidnap her right now... and the only reason she didn't want him to abscond her with right now was because he'd be all business. This was what she wanted for months. Only thing that could be better? Get him out of those pants and see his state secret. Ok, so maybe she wasn't that good of a person after all. He was obviously bothered by his... Inhumanity... in that particular department. Dammit she wanted to know. All she could think about right then as he took over her neck, as he started to reciprocate her attentions, was finding the zipper on his clothes so she could get at what she wanted, so she could find release living out her fantasy. Her jaw chattered as his teeth ran over her skin, brows furrowing at the painfully intense need the teeth were causing. When he exhaled against her she pressed her hips forward, greeted by a thick press she'd never seen through his suit.

A shudder ran up him at the press of her hips and when he pulled his head back she still had her hand on his head to pull blue lips to pink ones. Her arms wound around him as one of his hands fell to the small of her back, just above her ass, refusing to move lower even as she felt his fingers twitch as though trying to inch closer. He was a quick study, as she opened her mouth, he did the same, when her tongue brushed his lip, he let his meet hers. She had to move his hand onto her ass as they held the kiss but once there he gripped the soft round thing tightly but not hard enough to hurt, grinding her hips against his. When they finally came up for air his grip relaxed and his eyes searched her face, looking for regret or condemnation. She had neither to give. “Take me.” She whispered against his lips and it drove him half mad because of his restraint. “No! Ro... Miss Ritchi!!” She could feel him trying to separated them with the name. “Blue, please...” She whispered and he stopped cold. “Please, I don't care what it looks like... As long as... As it's safe for us? I want you...” He groaned loudly at her words, it was a angry, lust filled moan that reflected in the conflict in his face.

She could see the parts fall into place in his mind, far faster than such a complicated thing should have taken. She knew there were many factors to consider. It wasn't just anatomical compatibility they had to think about, it was everything. More than would rod a fit in slot b, but does rod a have anything about it that will hurt slot b? Does slot b? How does A function compared to B? Are A or B's fluids going to cause the other problems? Will it feel good? Can he get her pregnant? Would a pregnancy be viable? “I don't know... but...” He was pushing her slowly backwards towards the bed and she was letting him. “There shouldn't be anything... catastrophic... Are you... sure?” She bit her lip at him as she felt her legs hit the bedspread, eyes half lidded and a husky, seductive lilt to her voice. “Fuck me... For science...” She found herself on her back the next instant with a bit of a giggle. His cape flew off and his hands slid over her ribs but stopped at her underwire while he kissed the hollow of her belly button. Her hands swiftly skittered over his back to find the zipper and release it. Suddenly there was a great expanse of blue skin, his chest and arms, gloves had apparently gone where ever the shirt had gone. He was not so eager with his pants. His hands roamed her in what would be considered “safe” zones until she frustratedly pulled his hands over her. When he continued to delay she crawled backwards on the bed and he looked up at her, startled and worried.

She smirked at him as she reached for the nightstand. He cocked a brow at her and she reached in the drawer quickly. “You're hesitating...” She stated and she could hear him swallow even with her back turned half way across the bed. She pulled out her eye mask and smiled sweetly at him. He blinked at her. “How would impairing my sight... OOOOHHH!!” She giggled as she hovered it over her own eyes and he got the hint. He looked momentarily ashamed right before she pulled the mask over her eyes, then she couldn't see him. She held her hands out to him and felt his fingers slide up her ankle, over her calf and to her thigh, where she caught them and brought the palm to her lips, kissing it. He made a soft pleased noise, not having any words while he pulled his hand away and kissed her. She could hear the plasticy sound of his pants coming off. She laid down and made herself comfortably sexy, as best she could, resisting the urge to rip the mask off so she could slake her curiosity. She whined slightly when she felt his hesitant fingers on her, then his weight shifting onto the bed. They were far quieter than she was really happy with but she turned into him when his weight slid closer to her. One of her legs slid against his as she squirmed in anticipation.

“I'm not sure this is a goo...” She silenced him as soon as she found his face, pressing her lips to his as he melted into her. His hand slid over her hip and plucked at the pantie that was in his way. She let go of his face to slide the blocking fabric down and she could hear him take a sharp breath. His shockingly considerable weight slid between her legs and she trembled in anticipation, her hands slid around his neck and he slid towards her. “Just... Tell me if something is... bad...” He whispered at her and she nodded as she felt a curious warmth press against her. For a moment she wondered if he had a hand down there with the way that she was being explored, seeming like he was searching her body, but both of his hands were on her skin elsewhere. As the thin point of him slicked it's self in her dripping body she moaned. “Take me!” She hissed impatiently, her legs sliding along his hips, trying to encourage him. He slithered into her slowly, it was... different, she could feel that it was, but it was... similar. Prehensile perhaps? She didn't know, but it seemed to move without his hands and it wasn't just stiff and thick, it was able to squirm and wiggle. 

Her breath caught, there was a harder... ridge? Hook? Spine? Along his tip? It caught on her as he drug back to press forward again, sending shocks of white through her body. That was different! He stalled slightly and found his voice. “You... are you alright?” His hand slid the sleep mask off her eye and he peaked at her and she arched, squirming against him. “Don't stop!” Was all she could think to say as his member squirmed achingly inside of her. He thickened slightly, just enough that she could tell, and a shudder ran down him as he slid the mask off the rest of the way, almost lovingly. “I can't see your eyes...” He complained and she tried to focus on his beautiful green eyes. Then he gripped her and thrust, ripping a pleased moan out of her as her head jolted back. Her screams encouraged him as her fingers scrambled along his shoulders, trying to pull him closer. It didn't take long for either of them really. His, whatever it was, hit her so right she shook violently with pleasure, almost scaring him off of her. He'd probably have run if she hadn't managed to get her heels around his hips. After some gentle questions, finding out he'd brought her that kind of pleasure did him in, he arched over her, pressing his face into her bust as he fucked into her already raised hips. Then the twitching thing inside her squirmed pleasantly, wracking her body with another, lighter, orgasm as she felt her temperature rise from nothing her body had done.

He came to rest on her panting and she smiled to herself. “You were wrong.” She teased and he lifted his head towards her looking somewhere between panicked and confused as hell. “It seems my imagination wasn't too far off... cus...” She blushed as the panic faded and the confusion remained. “I never bothered imagining what... you looked like...” a slow smile crossed his face. “Roxanne... You know... This messes up everything...” She nodded softly, running her hands over his big head. “Yea. Can't really... Kidnap me now can you? It'll be all weird and awkward. Cus I'll be over there, hoping Metro Man doesn't come right away and we'll have to pass the time...” She said it with a wink and he gave her a rueful grin. “Minion is going to kill me.” She smiled but cocked her head at him, questioning him silently. “Well, this was supposed to be... a kidnapping... I've got a plan. All waiting for you, my centerpiece...” His face soured slightly with sadness even if hearing him talk about her as the centerpiece in one of his schemes made her heart flutter. “Let me get dressed.” She offered and he blinked, still laying on top of her, hiding his... particularly alien bits. “I can put the mask back on if you wanna keep from letting me see.” She offered and he sighed, wincing at the situation. “That's pathetic. I can touch you but can't let you... see...” She kissed his nose then laid her arm across her face, covering her eyes and he chuckled at the action.

He took the kindness and when she heard the waistband snap she peeked out from under her arm to see his sleek, bare back turned towards her. He jolted when he heard her sliding off the bedding but accepted her hands sliding up his back. “Here's a story for you... Star reporter foils master criminal with feminine wiles...” She giggled. “No, they'll murder me.” He growled at the comment and she pet his back calmingly. “Let me rephrase. That won't save my career.” It didn't help the soft growl. “I'll speak to no other reporter!” He demanded as he turned, still topless, towards her. She thought for a moment. “You know... Wayne is getting pretty burned out lately. He doesn't like to show it but... Maybe...” She smirked and he frowned at her. “You're more of an... Anti-hero to be honest. I mean... You don't hurt people unnecessarily, you've save me from one of your own traps...” She grinned at her idea. “With that you just have to turn on other criminals really... Metro Man has been complaining that he could use some help...” His frown that had started to form grew deep. “My nemesis needs... Help? But he's invincible... INVULNERABLE!” She shook her head at him and he stopped. “Physically. Metro Man is... tired. Just as much as you were told you were evil he was told he was good. And I think you're as much good as you are bad. Which would make you a perfect anti hero, not to mention you can always get in a tiff and have a battle with Wayne if it'll keep things lively for you.” He shook his head at her. “You said you'd put on your clothes... You know I'm going to make you explain what happened to Minion...” She grinned. “Can fish blush?” He bit his lip, his eyes sliding to her shoulder and the still slightly pinked flesh of her neck. “I suppose we could find out.” He dipped his head and she tilted her chin to allow him at her throat again. 

Now how the hell was she going to get her clothes on with him doing that??


End file.
